


How To Adult

by MissMouse1421



Series: Finding a Balance [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Counter Sex, Established Relationship, Finding a Balance Sequel, First Job, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, Top Uzumaki Naruto, that's literally all there is, these tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: I am very sorry for how long it has taken me to get this posted. The whole point of this chapter was to finally let you know how Naruto has been paying for the apartment and everything else he needs to survive. I knew I wanted to write about his job, but once I got that out of the way I had no idea where to go with the rest of the chapter. Thus, the porn. This is what happens when you run out of ideas and need to fill up space. :PDisclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss.





	How To Adult

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for how long it has taken me to get this posted. The whole point of this chapter was to finally let you know how Naruto has been paying for the apartment and everything else he needs to survive. I knew I wanted to write about his job, but once I got that out of the way I had no idea where to go with the rest of the chapter. Thus, the porn. This is what happens when you run out of ideas and need to fill up space. :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss.

Sasuke was standing in the kitchen on the phone with his brother when Naruto quietly snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the middle. Sasuke flinched but otherwise managed to keep his surprise in check. He feebly attempted to push the blonde off, but Naruto only clung to him tighter and nuzzled his face into the curve of Sasuke’s neck. For the moment, Sasuke attempted to ignore his boyfriend and focus on his brother’s words coming through the speaker.

“Konan said she’d like to have a small ceremony but wants to go all out for the reception. I have to admit, my invitation list is embarrassingly short compared to hers, but as long as everyone’s having a good time I suppose it doesn’t matter how many people I invite.”

News of Itachi’s engagement spread quickly, and when the eldest Uchiha finally spilled the beans to his little brother over dinner one night at the apartment, Sasuke couldn’t say he was shocked to hear that Konan said yes. Naruto had no reaction other than smugly digging into his dinner and aiming a few glances in Itachi’s direction. He had known for awhile that Konan was ‘it’ for Itachi and he honestly couldn’t fathom why his brother hadn’t asked sooner. He had a stable job, his own piece of property, and was pretty much the most ‘put together’ person Sasuke had ever met. There wasn’t anything holding him back.

They worked so well together – not just as friends, but as partners. Sasuke never mentioned this to either one of them, but every now and then the thought would cross his mind how _thankful_ he was that his brother found someone to take care of him and visa versa. Sasuke would always be there for his brother no matter what, but there was only so much as a family member he could give him. Konan provided the rest, and Sasuke was truly happy for both of them. He already considered Konan part of the family. Nothing would change, not really.

“If all you have to worry about is a guest list, then I think you’re getting off easy. We both know that between the two us, we don’t the first thing about planning a wedding.”

Sasuke tried again to shrug Naruto off of him to no avail. He could feel the smile on the blonde’s lips pressing into his shoulder. The moron knew he was driving Sasuke crazy and he loved it. Naruto knew he would never get away with this kind of behaviour out in public, so he took advantage of Sasuke’s leniency behind closed door. That’s not to say Sasuke didn’t find it frustrating when he was trying to complete a task and Naruto was purposefully trying to distract him. Truthfully, he was more frustrated that he found the blonde to be a distraction at all. One he simply could not ignore.

Despite his best efforts, Sasuke found his mind starting to wander from wedding plans to something else. Something that was vastly inappropriate to be thinking about while on the phone with his brother. Something he blamed entirely on the warm body pressed up against him. And something he could admit to himself that he would _much_ rather be doing than talking on the phone.

“Sasuke? You still there?”

Sasuke felt his entire face heat up in embarrassment. Naruto had started lightly stroking his hand up and down Sasuke’s back, and while enjoying the touch a little _too_ much, Sasuke had completely zoned out from the conversation. “S-sorry. I just, uh, dropped something.” _Like my pride._ Naruto huffed out a silent laugh and Sasuke had great difficulty fighting off the urge to elbow him in the ribs.

Itachi sighed on the other end of the line before repeating himself, “The bachelor party. I don’t expect anything from you. Being my best man is enough. I don’t really want anything crazy anyway. Maybe just a few drinks at a nice bar.” Sasuke nodded continuously as if that would somehow help keep him focused. “I told Konan the same thing yesterday. She told me to stop being a wet blanket and go to a strip club.”

“That’s your future wife,” Sasuke chuckled wobbly.

“That’s my future wife,” Itachi agreed boastfully.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been biting his tongue in a display of great restraint on his part. He was quickly losing his patience however, and wished Sasuke would just give in already and hang up. He wasn’t bold enough to trying anything while Sasuke was on the phone with Itachi. The blonde would never be able to look the eldest Uchiha in the face again if he caught on. He _was_ apparently bold enough to blow into Sasuke’s ear, and he grinned triumphantly when Sasuke let out a long sigh of resignation. “Itachi, would you mind if I called you back? I have to deal with a certain _someone_.”

Sasuke could tell his brother knew exactly who he was talking about through his smirking reply. “Of course. Say hello to Naruto for me.”

Sasuke clicked the end call button and took a few awkward steps to hang up the phone while Naruto’s body moved with him like a shadow. “I think we need to establish some boundaries while on the phone,” Sasuke said flippantly before reaching a blind hand behind him to graze his fingers through blonde hair. Naruto hummed appreciably and leaned into the touch. For someone who held such a vendetta against their cat, Naruto sure acted like her. Wasn’t a hum equivalent to a cat’s purr? “Seriously, what’s going on with you today? First, you wouldn’t let me get out of bed this morning,” soft lips grazed against his pulse point.

“You weren’t late for class.”

“ _Then_ , you tried to grope me in the car _while I was driving,”_ warm fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, teasing him just below the bellybutton.

“The light was red.”

Sasuke slowly inhaled through his nose and found his body leaning back into Naruto’s hold on its own accord. “Now you’re telling me I can’t even have a conversation on the phone without you attacking me?”

The blonde chuckled, his breath sending goose bumps across Sasuke’s neck. “You do have hands that are more than capable of pushing me away. But I really hope you don’t.” After looking to the ceiling and trying to find the strength to resist this man, but inevitably finding none, Sasuke turned around in Naruto’s arms and smirked at his boyfriend.

“Doesn’t your shift start soon? Do we really have time to-” Naruto interrupted him with a quick peck on the lips.

“To what?” he asked cheekily, knowing damn well what he was after and that Sasuke was at least receptive to the idea.

“To act like a clingy toddler,” Sasuke finished before manoeuvring himself out of Naruto’s arms and walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. The blonde followed close behind, not blind to the fact that Sasuke kept side eyeing his movements.

“I’m a man. I have needs,” Naruto leaned on the counter opposite to where Sasuke was standing in front of the island. “Do you have a problem with it?”

Sasuke took a loud sip from his cup.

Naruto grinned widely as he zeroed in on Sasuke's personal space, pushing the Uchiha backwards until his lower back bumped into the island. After placing his cup on the counter top, Sasuke met the blonde half way and sealed their lips together in a kiss. Things quickly became heated as tongues twirled together and Naruto pressed his hips against Sasuke's groin, gently rolling himself against the other man at a maddeningly slow pace. The Uchiha could feel himself getting more turned on with each stroke of the blonde's firm body rolling into his.

Sasuke's hands moved upward, tangling into thick, blonde locks in an attempt to pull Naruto closer until his back was awkwardly arched against the granite counter top and Naruto was bending over him. A soft chuckle escaped from the blonde's lips when Sasuke's hands blindly unbuckled his boyfriend's belt. "So you'll do it in the kitchen but the shower is off limits."

Sasuke exhaled through his nose before stretching his neck out to the side so Naruto could plant hot, opened mouth kisses there. "You have no regard for my safety, do you?" he lightly panted, savouring the feeling of Naruto's lips brushing against his skin.

Sasuke could feel the smile on the blonde's face against his collar bone. "I would, if there was any blood going to my head right now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Charming."

Their playful back and forth was quickly silenced by the growing arousal between them. Naruto captured Sasuke's lips in another powerful kiss before helping his boyfriend pull his pants and undergarments down around his thighs. "Turn around," Naruto whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha shuddered with anticipation and spun around without complaint. Naruto told him to bend over and rest his arms on the counter. Sasuke did so and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible seeing as how his pelvis was almost level with the hard granite.

Naruto considered for a moment whether or not to get a condom and save themselves the clean up, but he figured neither one of them had the patience to wait for him to rummage around in his bedroom and find one. His theory was proven right when Sasuke started to squirm and push back against him. 

Naruto had learned from the very beginning of their sexual relationship that Sasuke preferred face-to-face interaction in the bedroom. Their first time sleeping together, Naruto had suggested they do it from behind, deciding it would probably be easier for the both of them to manage. Sasuke agreed without complaint, but he struggled to touch the blonde even with Naruto glued tightly to his back. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't enjoy the position, he just preferred having the freedom to touch and grab wherever he pleased. That was difficult to accomplish with his face buried in a pillow.

Truthfully, Naruto thought it was cute how needy his boyfriend became when they made love. It fit his controlling personality, and Naruto liked to think since Sasuke's sexual experience before they met was limited, that somehow he was special to receive all this attention. He had no preference either way. As long as it was Sasuke in his arms, nothing else mattered to him.

Naruto used his own spit to lube up a couple of his fingers before sliding a wet trail between Sasuke's thighs. The Uchiha jumped when the first slick digit made contact and gently probed his entrance. He was tight, and Naruto worried that they were going to need extra lubrication after all. Sensing his boyfriend's hesitance to continue, Sasuke found the courage to speak and voiced his encouragement. "Come on. Hurry."

"Are you sure?" 

The Uchiha offered a few frantic nods in response, and after a few more seconds of deliberation, Naruto slid in the first finger. His muscles clenched hotly around Naruto's finger as he gently started thrusting into him. Sasuke exhaled deeply through his nose and tried to spread his legs a little farther apart for easier access. Naruto soothed him through the process by pushing up his shirt and leaving a trail of kisses up his back. Sasuke shivered when teeth lightly grazed over his shoulder blade, and Naruto used this method of distraction while pushing in a second finger. 

The stretch sent a pain shooting up Sasuke's spine and he gripped at the sides of the counter to keep himself steady. Naruto slowed his movements allowing Sasuke time to adjust before plunging deeper and searching for that sensitive spot. Sasuke could feel Naruto's matching rapid heartbeat thumping against his back as he leaned over him.

A barely audible wet sound coming from where they were connected mixed in with the sound of their heavy breathing, and it was then that Sasuke became aware of how  _erotic_ this situation truly was. He was bent over the island in their kitchen for Christ sake. This wasn't something Sasuke had ever pictured allowing to happen to him. He didn't think he would be okay with something as undignified as _this_. He never thought he would like sex period, but Naruto's touch had the ability to melt his pride and any reservations he might have had about physical intimacy. They were so  _comfortable_  with each other. Sasuke didn't know when it started, but sex came so easy to them now. Naruto was so attuned to his body, knowing which buttons to press and when to press them. It made the experience fun and more intimate, no longer having to worry about trivial things that Sasuke once let repress him.

He trusted Naruto unconditionally. With his heart, and his body.

Naruto curled his fingers and brushed up against his prostate, pulling a breathy moan from the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke could feel Naruto's own arousal pressing into the back of his thigh, hot and warm through the fabric of his jeans. The blonde found him desirable, that much was clear. Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased by this fact. The knowledge that Naruto would always want him sent a warmth through his chest and muddled up his head with a sweetness far too great to describe.

When a third finger was added to the mix of sensations, the stinging of pain faded into a dull numbness. Naruto scissored his fingers, stretching him out until the Uchiha faintly started to rock his hips backwards, silently asking for more. Naruto was happy to oblige and slid his fingers out with a slick sound before unfastening his jeans and pushing them down just far enough to expose his straining erection. The few seconds Sasuke was left empty while Naruto prepared himself were complete agony. He was so worked up now, his entire lower body was aching to be touched and filled again. For Naruto to be inside him. 

The blonde wet himself the same he had done for Sasuke before lining himself up and slowly sinking into Sasuke's tight heat. A noise closer to a whine rumbled in Sasuke's throat as he crossed his arms over the counter and rested his head on top of them. Naruto watched this action and vaguely wondered if it was because his boyfriend didn't know what to do with his free hands. After allowing the Uchiha a few beats to adjust, Naruto held Sasuke's hips and started to move inside of him. Slowly but surely, the resistance gave way and pleasure began to creep its way into Sasuke's lower regions. 

Naruto leaned over him again and began lightly panting into his ear, contributing to the overall heat and intimacy of the moment. Sasuke wanted to reach down to his neglected dick and help himself along to completion, but he was afraid of losing his balance. His legs were already unstable. If Naruto suddenly let go of him, he’d probably go tumbling to the floor. “Naruto- I can’t, ahh... c-can’t reach...” After adjusting his angle, Naruto reached his arm around Sasuke and firmly grasped his dick, stroking him in time with each of his thrusts. The more Sasuke rocked back against him and continued to let out little moans of pleasure, the more fired up the blonde became. The pace quickened, and both men could feel themselves moving closer to the edge.

Sasuke came first, biting his lip hard and shuddering as Naruto stroked him through his orgasm while continuing to pound into his prostate from behind. The high lagged on until Naruto’s hips lost their rhythm and stuttered to a halt inside of him. Sasuke wasn’t thrilled about the clean up (he couldn’t bear to look at the floor, or the counter for that matter) but when fingers gently rubbed through the hair at the back of his head, and Naruto kissed him lovingly on the shoulder, he decided that he really didn’t care _too_ _much_.

“I can’t believe... I have to take... another shower now...” Sasuke muttered still in the process of catching his breath. Naruto laughed weakly as he carefully pulled out of his boyfriend.

“I’d ask to join you, but I really should head out soon.” With a slight wobble in his movements, Sasuke turned himself around and immediately pulled the blonde in for an unrushed, lazy kiss. Naruto sighed happily, desperately wishing he didn’t have other places to be, before the two reluctantly pulled away. The Uchiha's cheeks were flushed and he had a mischievous glint in his eye. His lips were also threatening to twitch into a smirk. It was a look Naruto was always curious to see because it usually meant he had something clever to say.

The blonde quickly realised he was right when Sasuke told him, “I guess you could call it a hit and run.”

Naruto snorted in the most unattractive way possible, but that only made Sasuke’s smirk widen. “Was that supposed to be a dirty joke? Did you just make a dirty joke?” Naruto asked through his laughter.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder, feigning innocence. “Maybe. If it was, you’re to blame.” Naruto grinned and stole another kiss. So what if he was a little late? Honestly, the blonde couldn’t think of a better excuse.

* * *

Most people would consider Naruto lucky. With so many god-awful jobs out there, working at a bowling alley seemed like one of the less terrible ones. It may not offer the best pay, but it was enough to keep him going week to week and the hours were flexible. Naruto was in charge of the snack bar, giving the customers their shoes, and running the cash register, which all made sense for his character. He had always been a people person, so dealing with costumers wasn’t a big issue for him. Yes, sometimes people got on his nerves like everyone else, but their demographic mostly consisted of people just looking for a good time. There wasn't a lot to be pissed off about at a bowling ally. As long as they were friendly, Naruto was more than happy to return the favour.

A lot of the people that came in were regulars or at least regular enough to greet him by his first name. Naruto enjoyed the casual atmosphere that came with the job. He didn’t feel pressured to impress anyone. People walked in, he greeted them, handed them their shoes and that was it. For the most part it was parents with their kids or ever so often a group of teenagers looking for some friendly competition.

The only time things got a little rowdy was when someone rented out half of the building for a birthday party. The manager had strict rules against alcohol being brought into what was supposed to be a family establishment. However, that didn’t stop the more bold customers from sneaking it in anyway. Naruto had his fair share of drunken altercations that ended with someone getting kicked out. Most people would probably consider this a nuisance, but there was a part of Naruto that secretly looked forward to it. Admittedly, his job could be dreadfully boring at times, so a little excitement went a long way.

Finding his first job had been a pretty traumatic experience. Maybe Naruto was overreacting—his mother often mocked him for being a big baby—but it wasn't something he was looking forward to repeating in the future. It wasn't until after Naruto had moved in to the apartment with Sasuke that the severity of his financial income became apparent. The problem? He had no financial income. The desperation to keep a roof over his head forced Naruto to finally take matters into his own hands and start applying to local businesses. He printed out a resume, however empty, and whored himself out in interviews pretending to be something he wasn't. But no matter how charming and ‘presentable’ he appeared, no one wanted to hire him. 

On a fluke during one of their many outings, Naruto and a group of his friends had drove past a large sign that read "Three Strikes Bowling Alley" in wild, fluorescent letters. Naruto had a decent handle on the game and decided to test his skills by challenging the others to a couple of rounds. He kicked their asses, which only added fuel to his already inflated ego, but according to his boss, it wasn’t Naruto’s knowledge of the game that won him the job. It was the blonde’s energy that caught the owner’s eye. Naruto walked in the building and he just exuded approach-ability. The manager chatted him up and Naruto was kind enough to play along, completely unaware of any ulterior motives. The business wasn’t exactly desperate for employees at that time, (that’s not to say they couldn’t always use an extra pair of hands) but the manager was adamant in his recruit of the blonde. When the job was inevitably offered by such a friendly face, Naruto jumped on the opportunity and that was the end of it.

It was a particularly quiet Friday evening when what Naruto assumed to be a mother and her two sons came in for a game. The woman was probably in her mid 30’s with long brown hair and matching dark eyes. Her lips were pulled together in a tight frown as her boys, looking no older than eight and nine ran around her feet, pushing and pulling each other in a game of tag. Sensing an oncoming unpleasant exchange from a mother overwhelmed by two, young energetic boys, Naruto obediently plastered a welcoming smile on his face as the woman approached the counter.

“Good evening, Ma’am. Can I set you up with a game for three?”

The woman’s eyes widened a fraction before shifting her posture to lean up against the counter. She flipped her long hair over her shoulders and attempted to return the blonde’s smile, though considerably more strained than Naruto’s. The two boys drifted away from their mother’s side, now reeking havoc near the old gaming machines kept in the back of the building. For a moment, Naruto considered letting the woman know they had wandered off, but he figured as long as he didn’t hear the sound of something breaking, they couldn’t do much harm.

“I think that’ll do it. I just needed a break—something to distract them with for a little while longer. Movies only last so long, you know?”

Naruto offered a polite chuckle as the woman slid a couple bills across the counter. “I understand. I’ll put you at lane two. Would you like the bumpers up?” The woman made a show of letting out a wistful sigh and looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. “Hm, I suppose that may be easier for them, if it’s not too much trouble for you.” Naruto shook his head, handing the woman back her change. “No trouble at all. In fact, you’re the first of the night. Been pretty dull around here.”

“Well, the night is still young.”

It was hard to miss the hint of innuendo in her tone. Naruto decided he wasn’t going to engage and quickly spun around to face the cubby wall filled with bowling shoes. “So, what sizes can I get you?”

“Well I’m definitely a seven. The boys will have to try a few different— BOYS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Naruto cringed when the woman finally noticed her missing sons and screamed at them. He kept his back towards the flustered woman and quickly picked out her shoes. When he turned back around, the two boys were standing guiltily by their mother’s side. “How many times have I told you not to run off?!” she whisper-yelled down at them before straightening her posture and smiling brightly when she noticed the blonde’s eyes on her. “Kids,” the woman rolled her eyes dismissively in a poor attempt to cover up her irritation. “If its not one thing its another.”

Nodding once, Naruto quickly helped the boys find the right shoe size and politely hurried the family off to the second lane. The woman looked a little deflated by Naruto’s lack of interest and heaved a sigh before joining her kids in a game. Naruto walked back behind the counter and grabbed a seat on the stool he had brought back there for comfort. He watched the family for a minute or two until the woman caught him staring and waved her fingers in a flirtatious manner, which immediately led to Naruto averting his gaze and busying himself with something else.

Naruto was never thrilled when someone other than his significant other showed an interest in him, but it didn’t make him nearly as uncomfortable as it did his boyfriend, who more often than not ignored said ‘flirt-er’ or ran from the situation all together. It was different when Naruto was single, obviously. Sometimes it felt good to be admired, desired, or just be the centre of attention for awhile. In his teenage years, Naruto craved this kind of attention from just about anyone. He always considered himself lucky that anyone would take an interest in him at all. He didn’t date copious amounts of woman in high school, but there were enough for him to realize how easily swayed his way of thinking could be because of another person.

As soon as the relationship was made explicit, Naruto only had eyes for one person and one person only. Being approached by a potential suitor became bothersome and perhaps a little nerve-wracking depending on how hard they pushed. It all came down to loyalty, and even when the blonde knew he was completely innocent in the situation, a small part of him still felt guilty by association.

Nowadays, people in his life and at school knew he was in a committed relationship with Sasuke, and if they were interested they just didn’t bother. Naruto was by no means quiet about his affection towards the Uchiha and sometimes he played it up on purpose just to get the message across. He doubted there were crowds of people looking to get into his pants, but still, it made him feel more secure in the relationship not having to worry about any third party troublemakers.

A part of him wanted to flat-out announce to the woman that he was already taken and that would be the end of it. If he wasn’t at work, this would be his usual solution. But because he had to be polite and professional, Naruto bit his tongue and let the woman have her fun. She’d get the hint eventually.

Not two minutes later, Naruto heard his cell phone vibrate next to the cash register, alerting him to an incoming text. Happy for the distraction, Naruto scooped up his phone and chuckled as Sasuke’s name appeared on the screen. _Perfect timing,_ Naruto thought to himself before reading the message.

**Sasuke: Hey. How's your shift going?**

Not wasting any time to respond, Naruto quickly typed out a response he thought might get a rise out of him. He was starting to get bored and teasing Sasuke was one of his favourite pastimes. Plus, he knew Sasuke would give it back to him just as good. They were evenly matched in that department.

**Naruto: No hiccups so far. Although, a single mother with her two kids DID hit on me just now. Well, I’m assuming she’s single. I think you should defend my honour by challenging her to a dual.**

**Sasuke: Unless she grabbed your genitals, I really don't think it's any of my concern.**

Not at all disappointed by Sasuke’s rebuttal, Naruto ignored the two young voices arguing over which ball was which (they both picked blue, of course) and a mother trying to keep the peace, in favour of keeping the gag going between them. Although, at this particular moment, it was hard to even joke about anyone else in a sexual manner after the afternoon they had shared together. But he knew it would at least amuse Sasuke, and that was enough to push him to take the joke a little further.

**Naruto: I don't know Sasuke. She was quite the MILF.**

There wasn’t an immediate reply, leading the blonde to believe that Sasuke had to think hard about what to say next. When his phone eventually buzzed and he read the message, Naruto snorted so loud he instinctively looked up to see if the family had heard him. They hadn’t.

**Sasuke: First of all, that acronym is truly nauseating. And second of all, if she’s so ‘fuckable’ maybe you should be dating HER instead.**

**Naruto: As much as I would love to be in a relationship with a woman and her two devil spawns, I wouldn't want to lose the catch I already have. Besides, you’re pretty fuckable yourself. ;)**

Naruto knew he was being just plain cheeky at this point, and the winky emoticon would surely only add fuel to the fire. He could picture Sasuke losing his cool for only a moment while remembering their exploration of the kitchen counter only hours earlier, before furiously trying to regain the upper hand. Naruto knew sometimes he could be a little _too_ honest, and more often than not it would throw Sasuke off balance.

As predicted, the Uchiha was quick to recover.

**Sasuke: Don’t objectify me. I’m more than just a pretty face you know.**

Naruto could have dragged it out – said a bunch of naughty things he knew would send Sasuke up the wall – but instead he saved his boyfriend the humiliation and took the conversation in a different direction.

**Naruto: And me?**

**Sasuke: You? You’re DEFINITELY just a pretty face.**

**Naruto: I’m good with that. As long as you keep calling me pretty.**

**Sasuke: Uh huh. Get back to work before you get fired. I’ll leave a plate for you in the fridge.**

Naruto was distracted from showing his appreciation when the woman from before walked up to the counter with a look that clearly expressed she wanted the blonde’s attention. Naruto was decent enough, of course, to put his phone down and look at the woman without a trace of impatience. “Sorry to bother you again, but I think there’s something wrong with the machine that stacks the pins. It was taking a super long time in the beginning and now it won’t move at all.”

Naruto internally cursed at the piece of machinery before offering a sincere apology. “Sorry about that. Sometimes they get stuck. Usually a good kick will un-stick ‘em. I’ll take a look.” It wasn’t the first time a malfunction had occurred, and lane two in particular had been causing problems the last couple of weeks. The boss had called a mechanic scheduled to come in next week. Naruto had simply forgotten, and knowing his limited knowledge in this particular department, he added with a small shrug, “I can always move you to another lane if all else fails.”

Naruto rounded the counter and walked the short distance to the only occupied lane. He could sense the woman following closely behind him, perhaps still hanging on to the possibility of enticing the blonde. Naruto was sure that if he stopped abruptly, they’re be a collision between the two of them.

Needless to say, Naruto wanted to fix the damn machine as soon as possible so the family could finish their game and get the hell out of the building.

The young boys gave him the stink eye as he passed by them despite his friendly smile, and Naruto gave up entirely on pleasing the family with an insouciant droop in his shoulders before opening the door leading into the back of the building. It only took him a minute or two to pop back into view at the end of the lane behind the pins. The arms indeed did appear to be stuck mid-reset. Jumping down onto the small platform created specifically for this kind of repair, Naruto started fiddling with arms and really did give it a few kicks for good measure.

There was some kind of commotion at the other end of the lane that started with one brother yelling at the other and than an echoing thump followed by muffled giggling. The blonde assumed one brother had pushed the other and landed himself a spot on the ground, hence the giggling. He didn’t give it a second thought as he jiggled the machinery in one last attempt to fix it. An audible gasp and desperate shout of, “WATCH OUT!” came too late, and by the time Naruto looked up, that _damn blue ball_ was already tipping off the end of the lane and landed directly on Naruto’s left foot.

The words that came out of Naruto’s mouth were censored by the woman placing her hands over the youngest son's ears. The eldest just smirked as Naruto bounced around clutching his throbbing foot.

Little fucker.

* * *

In a rare moment of having nothing that needed his immediate attention, Sasuke was sprawled out on the couch on his side with Keiko curled up next to his chest and the TV on. He wasn’t really paying attention to what was on the screen, as he was playing some mind-numbing app he had downloaded into his phone the previous day. The sound of the front door unlocking was enough to drag the Uchiha’s attention away from his game.

Naruto was early.

Sasuke reflexively offered a half smile when Naruto shuffled himself inside. “Hey, did your shift end early?” Naruto grimaced as if he was offended by the very question, “Something like that...” he mumbled evasively while taking a step or two towards the couch. It was enough movement for Sasuke to notice the blonde was favouring his left foot. “Are you limping?”

Again, Naruto made a face as he told the Uchiha, “Pain just seems to follow me around at this point. I blame- I blame everything, actually. Especially those goddamn kids!” Completely lost to what his boyfriend was going on about, Sasuke moved his legs so the blonde could join him on the couch and asked a little exasperatedly, “What was it this time, Naruto?”

As Naruto explained his shitty night, Sasuke sat and listened to every word with a sort of lighthearted sympathy for what his boyfriend had been through. Maybe Naruto being injured and Sasuke treating said injury would turn out to be their ‘thing’. Naruto would venhemently disagree with this, but in the end, it wasn’t really up to him. Fate had deemed him an accident waiting to happen and it _kept happening_.

That little fucker!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and continuing to stick with me. If all goes according to plan, there should be two more chapters coming your way before I’m closing the book on the Finding a Balance Series for good. I’m not going to drag it out any longer than is absolutely necessary. Gotta spread my wings and fly eventually right? :D 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> -Lots of love!


End file.
